W stronę światła
by Nerejda
Summary: Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta, miłość między przyjaciółki jest dwukrotnie trudniejsza, a między ślizgonami oślepia? Albus decyduje się w końcu wyznać Scorpiusowi miłość… ale co dalej?


**Tytuł: ****W stronę światła  
>Autor: <strong>Nerejda**  
>Fandom: <strong>Harry Potter**  
>Gatunek: <strong>komedia, romans**  
>Oznaczenie wiekowe: <strong>PG – 13**  
>Ostrzeżenia: <strong>slash**  
>B<strong>**ohaterowi**e**: **Albus Severus Potter; Scorpius Malfoy; ASP&SM**  
>Beta: <strong>–**  
>Streszczenie: <strong>Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta, miłość między przyjaciółki jest dwukrotnie trudniejsza, a między ślizgonami oślepia? Albus decyduje się w końcu wyznać Scorpiusowi miłość… ale co dalej?**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>W STRONĘ ŚWIATŁA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wtedy<strong>  
><em>…gdy zapada ciemność, widzę tylko srebro.<em>

Odbicie w twoich oczach nie jest niczym więcej niż tylko ciemnością, niczym więcej niż powinienem oczekiwać, a jednak to boli. Pochopnie rzucone słowa wiszą w powietrzu, widzę je w spojrzeniu tych szarych oczu, na które już pewnie nigdy nie spojrzę tak samo. Pośpieszyłem się, byłem zbyt niecierpliwy, zbyt _zachłanny_… i przegrałem.

Jestem naprawdę żałosny. A jeszcze bardziej żałosne jest to, że naprawdę marzyłem o tej chwili, kreowałem w myślach wersje rzeczywistości i żadna się nie sprawdziła. Nawet nie zakładałem, że to aż tak może boleć. Już nigdy nie roześmieję się ironicznie, słysząc, że czyjeś serce pękło z miłości.

Ta pompka jest naprawdę krucha.

Cierpienie rozszarpuje wnętrzności, czuję, jakby zbliżała się do mnie ironia z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach. Mimo to zmuszam się do pogodnej twarzy, do udawania, że moje słowa, to wyznanie miłosne, do którego próbowałem dorosnąć tak długo, nic nie znaczy, że to kiepski żart, do jakich cię przyzwyczaiłem.

I że kiedyś będziemy się z tego śmiać razem.

Czochram twoje jasne włosy; przesypują się między palcami niczym złoty piasek umykający z dłoni i na ten widok coś chwyta moje wnętrzności i przekręca na drugą stronę. Uśmiecham się z trudem, wyczerpując wszystkie siły do utrzymania tej maski na twarzy. Sztuczność zawsze zdawała mi się kiepską wymówką dla braku odwagi, ale mimo to w ułamku sekundy decyduję się za nią schronić, pewny jednego – że dzięki niej będziemy nadal przyjaciółmi, tak długo jak będziesz chciał… bo ja nie będę umiał odejść.

Twoje długie, dziwnie odkryte spojrzenie sprawia, że mam ochotę uciec bez zwłoki, pozbawiając ciebie i siebie szansy na naprawę świata. I choć wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe, łudzę się, tak jak karmiłem się złudzeniami wcześniej

– Dałeś się nabrać, Malfoy? – Nagle się peszysz, a ja prawie czuję, jak poruszają się trybiki w twojej głowie; wiem, że to pierwszy krok do nienawiści, że żartując z uczuć, naruszyłem podstawy naszej znajomości, że w czasie powodzi nie da się nic uratować, a po niej tym bardziej. Jedynym ratunkiem jest postawienie nowego domu. – Żart w kiepskim stylu, co?

Robię przepraszającą minę, która powinna zmyć z twojej twarzy wyraz złości, a jednak tym razem tak się nie dzieje. Przygryzam wargi; naprawdę nie chciałem cię zranić, jesteś urażony lekceważącym stosunkiem, którego się po mnie nie spodziewałeś, a jednocześnie widzę w twoich oczach pobłażliwość – znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, żeby miało cię to naprawdę urazić. Jakby głupie przepraszam i obrócenie wszystkiego w żart mogło być jedynym możliwym wyjściem w tej sytuacji, jakbyśmy powielali coś, czego obaj się spodziewaliśmy. Układy rządzące Slytherinem nie są jasne nawet dla nas samych, Ślizgonów.

– Przepraszam – mówię cicho, spuszczając głowę. Nie chcę, żebyś widział wyraz mojej oczu, znasz mnie zbyt dobrze. Równie dobrze przypadkiem mógłbyś odkryć, że kłamię, gdy próbuję ukryć fakt, że wcale nie skłamałem.

– Twoje poczucie humoru jest gorsze niż Filcha – stwierdzasz oschle, a gdy odważę się na ciebie zerknąć, widzę tylko rozbawienie w szarych oczach, które mają dla mnie najważniejsze znaczenie.

Uśmiecham się na tyle szczerze, na ile potrafię w tej chwili.

– Przepraszam – powtarzam się, spuszczając wzrok. Nie jestem w stanie długo wpatrywać się w ciebie, za bardzo to boli. Zmuszam się do nonszalanckiej pewności siebie, szukam jakiejś siły, która pozwoli mi przetrwać ten dzień bez dawania ci niepotrzebnych dowodów winy. Zaczynam opowiadać jakąś bzdurną historyjkę, usłyszaną od Jamesa czy Lily, byleby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Uśmiechasz się na koniec, prychasz coś pogardliwego, ale nie widzę w tobie żadnej podejrzliwości czy złości.

Jakoś udaje mi się przetrwać lekcje, jednak każda upływająca minuta z tobą przygniata mnie i pozbawia sił. Chcę poczuć ciepło twojego ciała, być blisko, czuć, że akceptujesz mnie i moje uczucia, że je odwzajemniasz. Widzieć to coś, z czym patrzysz na swojego ojca, być z tobą.

oOo

_Cholera!_, mruczę pod nosem, przykrywając głowę poduszką. Te marzenia mnie wykończą. Ucieczka może nie jest najlepszym wyjściem w tej sytuacji, ale chociaż działała. Pewnie jutro zmierzysz mnie nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, zbluzgasz z nietajoną przyjemnością za niespodziewane wymknięcie się, ale chwilowo mam to w nosie.

Chcę, żeby ten dzień, najgorszy w moim życiu, już się skończył.

– Może w końcu wydusisz z siebie o co, na podwiązki Merlina, ci chodzi?

W pewnym sensie nie jestem zaskoczony; choć udajesz niewzruszonego, przejmujesz się mną jak swoją sową albo dajmy na to ulubioną zabawką.

– To Merlin lubił kobiecą bieliznę? – pytam bez sensu poduszkę, nie chcąc spojrzeć ci w oczy.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – syczysz mi do ucha, strasząc mnie w iście ślizgońskim stylu.

Wstaję, ponieważ nie mogę upaść, nie w tej grze. Odważnie patrzę ci w oczy, widzę płynne srebro wypełnione złością i iskierką zmartwienia – a może to tylko nadzieja przysłania mi wzrok i nakazuje zobaczyć nieistniejące. Nie! Oczywiście się o mnie troszczysz… jestem twoim przyjacielem, jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego masz… to oczywiste, że się martwisz. To moja wina, że chcę więcej!

Ogarnia mnie złość, ponieważ nic nie rozumiesz, a ja nie umiem ci wyjaśnić, tchórzę, zamiast powiedzieć ci prawdę, a ty nie jesteś zainteresowany na tyle, aby zapytać. Jednak coś mnie powstrzymuje przed złośliwym odwarknięciem ci się, może po prostu jestem już…

– Zmęczony. Jestem tobą zmęczony – mówię w końcu, ignorując ból swój, twój, co za różnica.

Zaciskasz pięści i przez ułamek sekundy chcę, żebyś mnie uderzył. Bij, póki nie poczujesz ulgi, a może wtedy i ja ją poczuję. Gdy rozluźnisz się, wiem, że już przegrałem.

– W porządku, Potter, rezygnuję – warczysz, unosząc się gwałtownie.

Jesteśmy tacy sami, Scorpiusie, będziemy uciekać, kryć się w mroku i udawać, że wierzymy w nieistniejące, bo w rzeczywistości coś pomiędzy nami nie ma prawa istnieć. Przynajmniej nic, co mogłoby nas ocalić.

Pozwalam ci odejść, bo nic innego nie umiem.

* * *

><p><strong>Teraz<strong>  
><em>…ślepym niepotrzebne słońce.<em>

Gdy zapada zmrok, potrafię tylko chodzić po korytarzach i szukać wymykających się ze swoich dormitoriów uczniów. Kiedyś byłem jednym z nich, przemądrzały Ślizgon, który wszystko wiedział najlepiej, a nie potrafił dostrzec cierpienia przyjaciela, póki nie było za późno. Jedyny przyjaciel, jakiego miałem, mógłbym dodać.

Teraz jestem sam. Oczywiście kochanki przewijają się przez moje łóżko, mniemam, że jestem dla nich dobry, jednak żadna kobieta i żaden mężczyzna – ojciec narzeka, że mógłbym się chociaż w tym jednym samookreślić – nie przykuł mojej uwagi na dłużej. Te dzieciaki, którym z kiepskim skutkiem próbuję wbić mierne minimum wiedzy, niedorosłe jeszcze, ale wystarczająco dojrzałe by odczuwać pożądanie, próbują z niewinną nieudolnością zmusić mnie do odwzajemnienia swojego zauroczenia. Śmieszne są ich dziecinne próby, czasami przywołuję bardziej pomysłowe sposoby do rozbawienia towarzystwa, ale jakaś część mnie naprawdę żałuje i jednocześnie im zazdrości. Potrafią obdarzać uczuciem drugiego człowieka, czyż to ważne, że źle je lokują? Chociaż próbują…

Wobec takiej odwagi czuję się bezradny, nie potrafię pokochać nikogo spoza rodziny. Czyżby w kod genetyczny Malfoyów była wpisana przysięga lojalności, uniemożliwiająca czucie czegokolwiek poważniejszego? Może wraz z jasnymi włosami i szarymi oczyma tracimy zdolność obdarzania uczuciem? Prawdopodobnie to głupia ciekawość zmusza mnie do szukania odpowiedzi na pytania, na które znałby odpowiedź każdy z moich uczniów. Jak to jest czuć żar wywołany obecnością ukochanej, upragnionej osoby, pragnienie bycia przy kimś nawet za cenę utraty przywilejów i przyjemności? Jak można rezygnować z wolności na rzecz kompromisów bycia we dwoje? Jak to możliwe?

Jednym strząśnięciem różdżki wyrzucam z głowy niepotrzebne spekulacje. Miłość to nieistniejący w naturze fantom, ułuda, o której wszyscy wiedzą, ale nikt nie widział. A jeśli nawet istnieje… jestem Malfoyem, a my nie powinniśmy komuś oddawać aż takiej władzy nad naszym życiem… chociaż, dziwne, pamiętam gorące spojrzenia wymieniane przez dziadków, mimo że ich świadkiem byłem lata temu.

Głupia sprawa z tą miłością.

Dyrektorka, profesor Creadlow, co jakiś czas próbuje podpytywać o moje prywatne sprawy. Zapewne to ciekawość i niepokój wywołany obecnością niezamężnego i, co tu dużo kryć, przystojnego nauczyciela. Pewnego dnia skuszę się chyba i sprowadzę sobie kogoś na zamek, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć minę przemądrzałej ropuchy.

Staję w przejściu i nagle mam przebłysk czegoś, co błyskawicznie umyka mej pamięci. Notuję w myślach, żeby to później sprawdzić i choć powinienem zapomnieć już o tej sprawie, coś mnie niepokoi. Przesuwam dłońmi po ścianie, jakby ona potrafiła udzielić mi odpowiedzi. Jednak… nawet w Hogwarcie ściany nie mówią.

Oddycham głęboko, wciągając zapach zakurzonych stronic, wiekowych kłamstw i półprawd, dawnych zwyczajów. Ten zamek jest niezwykły, mój dom.

– Weasley, szlaban jutro – zerkam na zegarek, dwadzieścia trzy po północy – dziś wieczorem. Woźny będzie zachwycony twoją obecnością, narzekał, że nie ma mu kto pomóc wyczyścić toalet.

Uśmiecham się mściwie do rozognionej, piegowatej twarzy. Naprawdę lubię swoją pracę.

* * *

><p><strong>Wtedy<strong>  
><em>…gdy patrzę w twoje oczy, nie widzę już nic<em>.

Chciałem cię pocałować, porównać twój smak z moim, sprawdzić czy jesteśmy tacy sami… ale ty mnie nie widziałeś.

Pierwszy raz uświadomiłeś mi, że cię pragnę którejś zimowej nocy, gdy odrabialiśmy lekcje. Pochylałeś się nad pergaminem; jasne włosy zawirowały wokół twojego długiego nosa, rozchyliłeś wargi, oddychając przez usta, a przez moje ciało przebiegł prąd. Zawsze byliśmy razem, przyjaciele, rywale, więc nigdy ci się nie przyglądałem – byłeś zbyt blisko, za rzeczywisty i gdy nagle otworzyły mi się oczy, ty nadal miałeś je zamknięte.

Pragnę cię najbardziej na świecie, obserwuję każdej sekundy, być może nawet kocham, choć zapewne nigdy nie pokuszę się na tak dogłębne sprecyzowanie swoich uczuć. Gdy ty będziesz widział we mnie przyjaciela, ja ciągle będę widzieć kogoś, kim nigdy nie będziesz. Obraz, jaki stworzyłem w umyśle, rozmija się o sekundę z rzeczywistością, zawsze odległy, niedościgniony, nigdy prawdziwy.

Przychodzisz do mnie w nocy, z oczami pełnymi mego odbicia, ufny i otwarty, kochający. I tak codziennie. Doprowadzasz do tego, że mimowolnie modlę się, by noc nie przeradzała się w poranek. Żebyś nie musiał odchodzić; żebym po przebudzeniu nie musiał patrzeć w twoją obojętną twarz.

I gdy zbieram się na odwagę, popychany szaleńczą nadzieję, samym wyrazem swojej twarzy udaje ci się roztrzaskać jedyną piękną rzecz, która utrzymywała mnie przy życiu. Bo jest tak, jak powiedział ojciec – wystarczy jedna piękna rzecz, należąca tylko do nas, żebyśmy mieli po co walczyć. Straconych złudzeń nie daje się odzyskać, odsuwamy się od siebie pośpiesznie, jakbyśmy obaj czekali na właściwe słowa, które będą potrafiły staranować naszą przyjaźń. Teraz obserwuję cię ukradkiem, z oddali, pewny jak nigdy dotąd swoich uczuć i tego, że w tym życiu ich nie odwzajemnisz.

Między nami pozostanie tylko szyba, która zapewnia nam niezbędną odległość. Tobie zostaną wspomnienia szczęśliwych dni. Mi sny, w których widzę twój uśmiech.

* * *

><p><strong>Teraz<strong>  
><em>…słońce wywołuje zawrót głowy.<em>

Kolejny nudny początek. Wrzesień nigdy nie należał do moich ulubionych miesięcy, nie zmieniło się to, gdy zostałem nauczycielem. Z trudem powstrzymuję ziewanie, z roku na rok coraz nudniejsze te przemówienia. Rozglądam się po sali, zapamiętując niektóre twarze. Rudych Weasleyów widać z daleka, zajęli cały bok stołu. Gdzieniegdzie pomiędzy ryżymi głowami pojawia się jakaś jasna lub ciemna grzywka, nie dociekam, której gałęzi płodnego rodu to potomstwo. I tak już niedługo osobiście się o tym przekonam. Zwracam uwagę na Ślizgonów, ale są nadzwyczaj cisi, zajrzę do nich później. Większość Kruponów pilnie słucha, choć zdarzają się między nimi wyjątki – niska blondyneczka podczytuje coś pod stołem. Uśmiecham się złośliwie i zaklęciem wyszarpuję jej książkę z dłoni. Cała sala obserwuje lot woluminu, nawet dyrektorka, zaniepokojona nieoczekiwaną ciszą, przerywa przemówienie.

– Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać. – Jestem łaskawy. Trzymam książeczkę mocno w dłoni i kiwam szarmancko głową w stronę pani dyrektor, która zdążyła już zgubić wątek. Nic straconego, jak podejrzewam.

– Na czym to ja… a, tak, dziękuję Gryzeldo, muszę was poinformować o pewnych zmianach w kadrze profesorskiej. Profesor Ketler z pewnych powodów musiała zrezygnować z kariery. – Nadstawiam uszu, o tym jeszcze nie słyszałem. Faktycznie pod koniec poprzedniego semestru nauczycielka zaklęć wyglądała dość mizernie i często chorowała, ale nic nie zapowiadało, że odejdzie. Wydawała się uparta jak hipogryf. – Mam nadzieję, że nowi prefekci staną na wysokości zadania i zapewnią jej odpowiednie odejście. – Znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku nieszczęsnych uczniów rozśmiesza mnie. Stara ropucha na pewno oczekuje po nich co najmniej fontanny łez i jakiegoś odpowiedniego pożegnania. Biedacy. – Wracając jednak do sprawy nowego profesora… jak pewnie sami zauważyliście, jeszcze nie przybył do zamku. Zatrzymały go istotne dla szkoły sprawy, nie martwcie się jednak, jutrzejsze zajęcia na pewno się odbędą. – Uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco do zawiedzionych studentów, a ja muszę zasłonić usta chusteczką, żeby nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Dyrektorka jest niesamowicie naiwna.

Wyjątkowo w tym roku nie uczestniczyłem w zebraniu, nadal kurując zdrowie po wycieczce do Egiptu z kochankiem. Gdy wdało się zakażenie po naszej wyprawie do piramid w Dolinie Królów, ten idiota zostawił mnie na pastwę losu. Gdyby nie pomoc któregoś z Weaslyów, mogło się to fatalnie skończyć. Trawiony magiczną gorączką nie byłem w stanie podnieść się z łóżka i ominęło mnie coroczne słuchanie dyrektorki, czego do tej chwili nie żałowałem. Ciekawi mnie, kim jest nowy nauczyciel. Mam nadzieję, że to jakaś seksowna czarownica, która lubi się zabawić. Rozwiązałoby to problem z dyrektorką; z roku na rok robi się coraz natrętniejsza, jeszcze trochę i sama mi się oświadczy.

Jakaś ruda okularnica – jedna z Weasleyów zapewne – waży się podnieść rękę.

– Tak, kochanie?

Gdybym nie znał dyrektorki, gotów bym pomyśleć, że naprawdę to taka dobroduszna i miła istota.

– Kto będzie nowym nauczycielem zaklęć i uroków? – Brawo, mała, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, mruczę pod nosem.

– Istotnie, zapomniałabym o najważniejszym, dziękuję, moja droga. Nowym profesorem jest pan Albus Potter; część z was na pewno o nim słyszała… to szanowany specjalista w swej dziedzinie – dyrektora uśmiecha się jakby figlarnie – jak również znany absolwent Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie go miło i przyjaźnie.

Wesoły gwar przy stole Gryfonów nikogo nie zaskakuje, choć ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrywam, że nawet moi Ślizgoni wydają się podnieceni. Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego ciekawego. Nowy nauczyciel i nic więcej. Dopiero gdy sięgam po filiżankę, odkrywam, jak bardzo drżą mi dłonie. Odstawiam gwałtownie porcelanę, oblewając przy okazji obrus i odchylam się do tyłu. Nie chcę myśleć o tym zdradzieckim psie, udawało mi się to przez długi okres czasu, więc i teraz nie może to być trudne.

Ciekawe, jak wygląda.

Przekonuję się o tym następnego ranka, po nieprzespanej nocy, którą zmarnowałem na rozmyślania, jak zareagować na obecność byłego przyjaciela. Al wcale się nie zmienił – nadal ma te same rozczochrane ciemne włosy, przejrzyście zielone oczy, które wpatrują się w człowieka z bolesną intensywnością. Odwracam od niego wzrok, nie chcę, żeby dostrzegł moje zainteresowanie; przelotnie zerkam na niego, gdy wydaje mi się, że jest zajęty rozmową z dyrektorką, ale nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują.

Cholerny Potter, irytuję się w duchu, pilnując, żeby żadna z odczuwanych przeze mnie emocji nie znalazła odbicia na twarzy. Nawet teraz nie da o sobie zapomnieć.

– Scorpiusie…? – Głos mu drży i nagle odczuwam niesamowitą satysfakcję z jego strachu. Skoro tak się mnie bał, nie powinien łapać ludzi i zmuszać ich do rozmowy.

Stoimy na środku prawie pustego korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. Z pewną satysfakcją kwituję, że Albus faktycznie wygląda na przejętego i przez to sam czuję się pewniejszy. Uśmiecham się drwiąco.

– Czyżbyś, Potter, coś zgubił?

Albus wpatruje się we mnie uporczywie, jakby szukał czegoś w mojej twarzy. Nagle kładzie dłoń na moim policzku i kciukiem zaczyna bawić się dolną wargą. Zirytowany z trudem powstrzymuję się od ugryzienia go. A co mi tam!

Al, wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, nie odskakuje, nawet się nie odsuwa. Przygląda mi się z zaciętą miną i nagle uśmiecha się.

– Swoje serce – mówi prosto, bezczelnie patrząc mi w oczy. – Oddałem je przyjacielowi lata temu… a teraz chcę go odzyskać.

Prycham mu nieuprzejmie w nos. Co za głupie wymysły.

* * *

><p><strong>Wtedy<strong>  
><em>…chcę cię dotknąć bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.<em>

Mam dość czekania, chodzenia wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie mają znaczenia. Może już jest za późno na jakikolwiek ruch, być może przeoczyłem właściwy moment – a te jak powszechnie wiadomo zdarzają się tylko raz – mimo to mam to w nosie. Muszę coś zrobić, bo nie potrafię zapomnieć. Skoro nie potrafię wymazać cię z pamięci, wciąż szamoczę się jak ślepiec, a uczucia, żywione od tak dawna, wcale nie giną, poruszę cały świat, stanę na krawędzi, żeby w końcu odwrócić bieg.

Czekam zbyt długo, zmarnowanych chwil nie sposób policzyć. Straciłem twoje uśmiechy, pierwsze razy – niech będę chociaż tym, który pozbiera resztę i będzie przy tobie aż do samego końca, gdy srebro w twych oczach zmatowieje, a jasne włosy wyblakną. Chcę patrzeć, jak odchodzisz; być przy tobie, gdy zaczniesz zrzędzisz jeszcze gorzej niż obecnie; słuchać twoich szyderstw i obserwować pasję, z jaką uczysz.

Jestem twój, tak jak ty jesteś mój (choć nadal o tym nie wiesz). Nic więcej nie jest ważne. Słowa bledną, również te najważniejsze, uczucia umierają, nawet najstaranniej pielęgnowane, ale coś trwalszego jest między nami.

To po prostu magia.

* * *

><p><strong>Teraz<strong>  
><em>…ślepcy krok po kroku idą w stronę światła.<em>

Pojawia się na progu mojej komnaty wieczorem i choć nadal jestem zirytowany jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem, pozwalam mu wejść. Dobre wychowanie to motto mojej matki; wbite do głowy od małego nie dało się wyplenić nawet w dorosłym życiu, a próbowałem i to nieraz.

Al rozgląda się ciekawie po całym pomieszczeniu, nic sobie nie robiąc z mojego wiele mówiącego spojrzenia. Bezczelnie zagląda w każdy kąt, urągając zasadom przyzwoitości. Obserwuję go ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Nie wiem, czego oczekuje po tej wizycie, ale bez wątpienia ma to związek z jego głupim kawałem. W końcu inspekcja wydaje się być zakończona. Al uśmiecha się radośnie, zatrzymując się ledwie kilka cali ode mnie.

– Ładnie tu – chwali, nadal wyszczerzony. Ma ciepły wzrok uszczęśliwionego szczeniaka.

– Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego?

Wkurza mnie, że przygląda mi się z tak zagadkową miną. Nagle sięga i odgarnia mi włosy do tyłu. I, na podwiązki Merlina, nie zabiera ręki!

– Masz dziesięć sekund – ostrzegam, sięgając po różdżkę.

– Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, Scorpiusie, ale przyjąłem tę posadę tylko dla ciebie. Bo ty tu jesteś.

– Bredzisz. Sześć – warczę.

– To gorąco, o którym nie wiesz i które cię nie obchodzi, one nadal płonie – szepcze mi do ucha mężczyzna, muskając językiem erogenny punkt. Dobry jest, muszę to przyznać.

– Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że chcesz się pieprzyć. – Jestem dumny z tonu swojego głosu: odpowiednio spokojny i chłodny.

Al drga, jakbym go zranił i przez ułamek sekundy czuję jakieś ukłucie w podbrzuszu; szybko wypieram się niewygodnego uczucia. Przyglądam się stojącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie z obiektywnym racjonalizmem: przystojny, dobrze zbudowany i sądząc po sztuczce chwilę wcześniej pewnie całkiem znośny z niego kochanek. Uśmiecham się.

– W porządku, możemy się pieprzyć.

Gdy mierzy mnie trudnym do odcyfrowania wzrokiem, przez chwilę czuję niepokój, że źle odczytałem intencje. Jednak nie – w końcu uśmiecha się, a ja czuję przypływ irracjonalnego zadowolenia.

– Trudno ci odmówić, wiesz? – rzuca uwodzicielskim głosem, którego nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem w jego ustach.

Nie mam oporów, pozwalam mu przejąć panowanie nad sytuacją i przyjemnie mnie zaskakuje. Tak, jak podejrzewałem, jest dobrym kochankiem. Gdy nie rozplątując naszych dłoni – nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy je spletliśmy – uśmiecha się do siebie, wpatrzony w sufit, przywołuję się do rozsądku. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić mu zostać na noc.

– Wynocha – rozkazuję, kierując się do łazienki. Gdy wracam, odświeżony i czyściutki, on nadal leży w łóżku, które niedawno było świadkiem naszych ekscesów. Mierzę go wściekłym spojrzeniem, a on śmie roześmiać mi się w nos. – Potter, wynocha, my się tylko pieprzyliśmy.

Al, najwyraźniej zraniony, zamyka na chwilę oczy, a kiedy znów je otwiera, jest gotowy walczyć o swoje. Jego oczy błyszczą podejrzanie miękko. Uparciuch.

– Zostaję.

Nie chce mi się wysilać na ripostę, mimo wszystko seks był całkiem przyjemny i moje ciało domaga się odpoczynku.

– Na kanapie – zawiadamiam go, kładąc się w miękkiej pościeli i przymykając oczy. Słyszę, że posłusznie wypełnia polecenie i mam ochotę się z niego śmiać. Idiota, mógł zostać.

Gdy budzę się rano, jest przy mnie, wygodnie wtulony w moje plecy. Jego oddech na wrażliwszej części szyi dekoncentruje i wybija z lenistwa. Uśmiecham się ukradkiem. Chyba dam mu szansę udowodnić, że mówi prawdę. W końcu to Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Później<strong>  
><em>…gdzie jest srebro i złoto.<em>

Profesor Creadlow jest zasłużoną dyrektorką Hogwartu: wytrzymała szaleńcze wygłupy uczniów, naciski pompatycznych i przekonanych o własnej wyjątkowości rodziców, cierpliwie zniosła wszystkie irracjonalne zachowania kadry nauczycielskiej, ale wszystko co dobre zawsze musi mieć swój koniec, bardziej lub mniej szczęśliwy, i tego ranka na widok uśmiechającego się złośliwie Scorpiusa Malfoya, zmory jej nauczycielskiej kariery i upierdliwego podwładnego, kwitującego coraz bezczelniejszymi uwagami wyważone zachowanie Albusa, kobieta czuje, że jej cierpliwość się kończy. Na szczęście dla niej ktoś wie, jak sobie radzić z porankami.

Al uśmiecha się, ściskając mocniej wyrywającą się pod stołem dłoń. Nie ma zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść, już nie. Scorpius mierzy go wściekłym spojrzeniem i dogryza coraz głośniej. Milknie dopiero, gdy nieprzejmujący się niczym Albus Severus Potter ze spokojem przyciąga go do siebie i głęboko całuje.

W przeciwieństwie do reszty kadry nauczycielskiej, która równie oniemiale jak reszta szkoły przygląda się pogrążonej we własnym świecie dwójce, profesor Creadlow, zasłużona dyrektorka Hogwartu, sięga po rogalika. Wreszcie błogosławiona cisza.

* * *

><p><strong>Poranek<strong>

Powiadają ludzie, że woda skruszy skałę, a miłość obojętność. Powiadają też, że po nocy zawsze przychodzi poranek. Al mógłby powiedzieć – gdyby zechciał – że kocha poranki. Scorpius prychnąłby, że poranki są męczące.

Obaj mieliby rację.

Poranki – przepojone lenistwem, zapachem rozgrzanego powietrza i kpiącym uśmiechem – są spoiwem, na które czekali.


End file.
